CALL ME MAYBE
by Soy un Shinigami
Summary: Este es mi primer song fic basado en la canción del mismo nombre. Bella tiene un nuevo vecino que le gusta es un poco extraño pero a ella le encanta cuando por fin se decide a hablarle algo que jamas pensó sucede, entra y descubre que es... JxBxE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA S. MEYER, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI LOCA CABEZA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LA CNCIÓN CALL ME MAYBE ES UNA CANCIÓN DE LA CANTANTE COMPOSITORA CANADIENSE CARLY RAE JEPSEN, COMPUESTA POR JEPSEN, TRAVISH CROWE Y JOSH RAMSAY.**

* * *

La historia esta escrita desde hace unos meses atrás cuando curiosamente encontré el vídeo y me encanto y me dije porque no, pues aquí esta por fin, después de mucho pensarlo me decidí a subirlo asi que ustedes dicen.

* * *

_**CALL ME MAYBE**_

* * *

**...**

Otro domingo mas y ahí esta él, uno de los chicos mas guapos de mi vecindario, es hermoso, cuerpo de infarto, sus brazos marcados, al igual que sus pectorales con varios tatuajes que le daban un aspecto peligroso y excitante a la vez, todo un adonis, , con su hermosa cabellera rubia, esos ojos azules, que parece que cada vez que te ven, traspasan tu alma y sobre todo expresivos, de aproximadamente 1.85 de estatura, si, como lo dije todo un dios, pero él no me ve como una futura novia.

Se preguntaran quien les esta hablando, me presento, me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 17 años, soy algo bajita, con mi 1.60, ojos café oscuro como cualquier otro, simples y hasta ridículamente normales diría yo, pelo castaño, con unas cuantas hondas, no soy una chica con muchas curvas pero tampoco puedo decir que soy plana, así que me considero como alguien normal, sin ningún chiste, común y corriente y si, desafortunadamente soy vecina de uno de los chicos mas guapos que han existido.

Se acaban de mudar hace unas semanas, por lo que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar y aun menos, debido a que la familia Cullen son un tanto extraños son muy reservados o al menos _Jasper_, mi chico de pelo dorado…

He de decir que amo los domingos por la mañana, se podría decir que es mi momento favorito de toda la semana y se preguntaran porque, pues bien, les diré por qué pero para ello debo remitirme a hace un mes y cuatro días, el tiempo exacto que tienen mis vecinos en haberse mudado.

**INICIO FB**

Hace un día malditamente soleado y un calor de los mil demonios, y bueno es que Phoenix es así, pero hoy me siento algo extraña, siento que algo va a pasar y no se que será.

De pronto escucho que se acerca un camión y lo se porque en nuestra tranquila calle, casi no pasa nada. Y en efecto es un gran camión de mudanzas, se estación a unas casas de la mía. Atrás de él, llega un volvo plateado, una Ducatti, y un Mercedes, lo se porque a mis hermanos les encantan los autos y bueno, no por nada tengo mi hermoso Audi R8, regalo de mis padres por mi decimo sexto cumpleaños.

Pero bueno regresando, se han bajado de el Mercedes un hombre que dios es hermoso, alto, no tan delgado pero tampoco fornido, es… ¡Oh Dios! Me acaba de ver y ahora sonríe y me saluda, sus ojos son hermosos creo que son azules, saludo con la mano un tanto torpe pero aun así sigo observando, junto a él se encuentra una hermosa mujer, que también me saluda y su rostro refleja amor, es hermosa, con un hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, su pelo es de una tonalidad cobriza, algo extraña y fascinante, del volvo baja un chico como de unos 17 años, pelo cobrizo, él no saluda, solo me ve y sonríe pero es más despectivo que otra cosa, así que será uno de esos vecinos que se creen la ultima chela del estadio, mal muy mal por el, mejor veo al ultimo chico, cielos, que es hermoso, después de quitarse el casco, deja a la vista un rostro, wow, debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo, voltea hacia mi y saluda con la mano, y una hermosa sonrisa, llena de paz y tranquilidad. Joder que esta para comérselo, me he quedado sin palabras.

-¡ISABELLA!- Oh Oh, Houston tenemos problemas, me he quedado demasiado tiempo aquí embobada con ellos y mi madre se ha enojado es mejor que entre.

**FIN FB**

Si, ese día mamá me regaño como no tienen idea, pero valió la pena.

Desde ese día quede hechizada pos esos ojos azules pertenecientes a Jasper, porque si, le dije a mi madre el porqué de mi demora e inmediatamente se puso a hornear galletas, que bueno es mejor decir me puso a hornear galletas, de lo contrario hubiera quemado la cocina, para después llevárselas a los nuevos vecinos, los Cullen, conformados por el hombre de ojos azules, el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, dos personas que si de por si son hermosas físicamente en persona son un encanto, y sus dos hijos, Edward, el cobrizo, que bueno no es que sea feo físicamente solo que es muy extraño, y va a ir al mismo instituto que yo, tiene 18 años, por ultimo Jasper, el hermoso chico de ojos azules, pelo rubio, como un ángel, va a la universidad, estudia Leyes y tiene 19 años.

Después de ese día mi madre se ha dedico a entablar conversación con la señora Cullen, ya que as demás vecinas tenían algo en su contra yo solo opinaba que eran unas envidiosas y víboras, celosas del esposo de Esme, como había dicho que le llamara, aunque claro esta, ellos no hacían el menor intento por socializar, afirmando que así se encontraban bien.

Pero todo cambio el domingo de esa misma semana…

**INICIO FB**

Era un domingo soleado, si ya se todos los días son soleados pero ese día fue el que cambio todo. Estaba como de costumbre, escribiendo canciones junto a mi ventana cuando de pronto veo algo que me saca un suspiro, mi hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados, estaba con una podadora, vestía una playera blanca que se adhería muy bien a su cuerpo, unos jeans deslavados y zapatos negros.

Me quede viéndolo embobada hasta que de pronto volteo, me agache lo mas rápido posible pero creo que me vio, me volví a asomar unos minutos después y lo que vi me dejo impactada, se estaba quitando la playera dejando a la vista un cuerpo de infarto, el cuerpo marcado, demostrando los frutos de un cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio, que según mi madre, los hermanos Cullen asistían cada tercer día. Hornearía galletitas en su abdomen todos los días con gusto, lo que mas me impacto fue descubrir los tatuajes que tiene en su pecho, brazos y espalda.

Así me quede viendo hasta que mi madre me hablo para ir a comer.

**FIN FB**

Hoy después de tanto pensar me he decidido a hablarle, tiene que saber que existo y no solo como su vecina pequeña, porque si, de lo poco que habíamos convivido, así me tenia etiquetada, he de decir que su hermano no me podía ver y no se porque, aunque eso es harina de otro costal, mientras tanto me preocupare porque me vea.

Él esta ocupado revisando el volvo de su hermano, es tan amable y sabe tantas cosas, que ufff, mejor ni le sigo.

Mientras que yo, soy obligada por el inútil de mi hermano Emmet, un enorme y gigantesco muchacho que a pesar de parecer hostil, con su metro noventa y cinco, complexión robusta, brazos súper ejercitados y un buen abdomen que traía a mis amigas locas, pero su corazón pertenecía a solo una chica, Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas del instituto pero bueno eso aun no viene al caso.

Y bueno, me puso a lavar su maldito Jeep, con la excusa de que era su hermana consentida y pequeña y mi deber era ayudarlo, además de que se lo debía ya que no le pagaba por tocar en la banda, porque si tenemos una banda de rock pop, me encanta cantar, además de leer es una de mis grandes pasiones y admito que lo hago excelente, esta conformada por mi hermano Em, su novia Rose, Jake, un chico de Washington, su novia Leah y yo.

No es que no les pague, al contrario nos va bien cuando tocamos en lugares pequeños pero aun no es nada concreto porque cada quien tiene cosas que hacer, mi hermano y su novia están en la universidad, Jake y Leah, en el instituto conmigo.

Siguiendo, con esa excusa, me puso a lavar su auto, cunado lo vi estaba agachado, vestía una playera sin mangas blanca y sus jeans, tenia un poco de grasa en las manos, debido a lo que estaba haciendo, y bueno porque no aprovechar que voy a lavar el auto.

Se me vino una canción a la cabeza, la había estado escribiendo hace poco, empecé a tararear mientras lavaba el auto con movimientos sensuales, al menos a mi punto de ver, contoneando mis caderas de allá para acá suavemente, pero él ni me veía, estaba muy concentrado checando el auto, me imaginaba que el y yo éramos como esos personajes de uno de mis libros favoritos, en los que estábamos juntos en otra época y él se enamoraba perdidamente de mi, me imagine como sus labios se acercaban lentamente a mi, cuando de pronto, plaff, caí al suelo, no se en que momento me recosté en el capo de Jeep y me resbale.

Me dolía como los mil demonios, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos azules, preocupados y a la vez divertidos. Jasper.

-¿Hey estas bien? – pregunto amablemente tratando de no reírse.

-Si y ya te puedes reír fue gracioso – le dije mientras me ayudaba incorporarme y los dos nos comenzábamos a reír.

-Ok, ¿Qué te tenia tan entretenida? Te vi que estabas bailando muy sexy, cuando te recostaste y de pronto ya no te vi, estabas en el suelo, así que corrí a ver si estabas bien –¡REGRESEN LA CINTA! ¿ÉL DIJO SEXY? – He Bells, ¿estás bien? – yo solo enrojecí, estoy segura que me puse como tomate, bueno no como tomate, los tomates me tendrían envidia en estos momentos.

-S.s. , yo s.s. .lo, estaba cantando una nueva canción que compuse – dije lo más tranquila que pude, aunque soné como una tonta.- te la puedo mostrar si gustas mas tarde –dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos en un rato entonces. – se dio la vuelta y se fue a terminar de arreglar su auto. Yo también termine de lavar el Jeep y después me fui a bañar, me puse unos jeans negros entubados, una playera salmón, mis botas negras y una chalina color melón, me solté el pelo y listo, mis amigos llegaron, teníamos ensayo, lamentablemente Rose no pudo asistir se había lastimado el pie y no podía caminar bien por lo que vino Seth, amigo de Jake, así que solo esperamos a que llegara Jasper pero venia acompañado por Edward, quien me veía con un toque de confusión, diversión y quizás ¿fascinación? No le preste mucha atención y empezamos con la canción:

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

Todo el tiempo lo vi a los ojos, y baile para él, de reojo vi a Edward, que se me quedaba viendo fijamente y a su hermano que estaba moviéndose al son de la música.

Cuando por fin terminamos, tomar un papel que tenía en mi pantalón con un lapicero y apunte mi número, me acerque a anotarlo hacia donde estaban recargados los dos hermanos, pero cuando voltee…

Jasper le estaba dando un papel a Emmet y le hacia un seña de "Háblame".

Me quede en shock y mas al ver la cara del grandulón de mi hermano quien no sabia que hacer.

-¿Por qué a mi?- susurre tan bajo.

-Puede que a mi hermano no le gustes pero lo que es a mi, me fascinas desde que te vi, solo que tu no, así que – voltee a ver a Edward quien me miraba con amor y fascinación – te dejo mi número y no se quizás podemos salir o algo, ya sabes _Call me maybe_ – dijo y los hermanos Cullen se despidieron, dejándonos en Shock, hasta que Seth y Jacob empezaron a reír a mas no poder de nuestras caras.

Pero bueno, después de todo quizás si lo llame, solo quizás…

* * *

si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer, es un gusto saber que piensan, así que dejenme su comentario, si les gusto, si no les gusto, que les pareció en fin pero ya saben respetuosamente, es lo primero que escribo de este tipo, asi q bueno...

espero les haya gustado nos vemos en la siguiente

besos a todas

x cierto ya estoy trabajando en el epilogo de mi otro fic "Aerolíneas y confusiones"


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Injusticia?

Los persoajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro.

Me convencieron chicas y si me tarde un buen pero eso pasa cuando mis vacaciones llega hoho me desconecto de todo pero aqui esta la introducción no creo que dure mas de 10 caps asi que bueno, espero les guste...

va dedicado a Carytt, Dianitta Cullen, karen de Pattinson, oliveronica cullen massen, por animarme a seguir hehe

¡Enjoy!

¿Injusticia?

¡Arg eres una molestia! Pensé para mis adentros, no es posible que me hubiera hecho esto, sabía que le gustaba a la chica y que ella me gustaba pero él decidió hacerse presente y adjudicársela como si pudiera llegar a una tienda y decir que la iba a tener en sistema de apartado hasta que decidiera hablar con ella y luego ¿luego qué?

Si ni se hablan…

Me ve a mí, le gusto yo…

Aunque esto trajo cosas buenas y quizás ella no era para mí o bueno corrigiendo antes de que alguien me descubra, realmente no era para mí, pero quien iba saber esto, diablos no es posible que me esté pasando esto, tal vez si y después lo que llego si era para mí o quizás, quizás...

Me estoy volviendo loco, si por lo menos la hubiera besado, sus labios, se ven suaves, deliciosos, apetecibles…

Concéntrate...

Desdichado el día que establecimos reglas tan absurdas, todo por llevaros bien y eso no deja en nada, una lucha de poder cada que se puede.

Lo único que puedo decir es"Necesito ayuda"…

...

si han visto BTR sabran a q se refiere eso del mio hoho me parecio divertido

Review?


End file.
